Certe Vivere
by Les Kinagies
Summary: [Ange Phoenix] "Certe Vivere est une potion permettant de faire revivre à une personne ses épreuves physiques et morales. Ainsi, elle se manifeste par des crises de "souvenir". De plus, les personnes possédant des capacités en occlumencie auront tendance à souffrir plus que les autres." Et si Draco Malfoy faisait boire cette subtance à Potter, quelles en seraient les conséquences ?
1. Prologue

**Disclamer** **:** Le monde et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas... Malheureusement !

 **Titre :** Certe Vivere

 **Résumé :** "Certe Vivere est une potion permettant de faire revivre à une personne ses épreuves physiques et morales. Ainsi, elle se manifeste par des crises de "souvenir". De plus, les personnes possédant des capacités en occlumencie auront tendance à souffrir plus que les autres." Et si Draco Malfoy faisait boire cette subtance à Potter, quelles en seraient les conséquences ?

 **Personnages :** Severus Snape / [Harry Potter / Luna Lovegood] / Draco Malfoy

 **Bêta :** _Mael Galant_ , qui a écrit une belle et magnifique fanfiction Harry Potter en cours... Malheureusement, ce méchant Québecois passe la publication de deux fois par mois à une fois par mois... Mais bon. Je ne peux pas dire grand chose comme je ne publie pas régulièrement !

 **Note :** À partir de maintenant et pour rassurer mes lecteurs, je vais poster mes avancées pour que vous sachiez où j'en suis dans toutes mes fanfictions !

 _\- La vengeance des Malfoy, chapitre 3 : En cours (400 mots environ)_

 _\- Il ne faut pas mentir, chapitre 2 : En cours (2000 mots environ)_

 _\- Les 100 façons de dire "Je t'aime", chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

 _\- Le coup du Destin, chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

 _\- Social Work, chapitre 7 : En cours (2000-3000 mots environ)_

 _\- J'aurai mon indépendance, chapitre 6 : En cours d'écriture par Noyr Desyre_

* * *

 **Certe Vivere**

* * *

Prologue

* * *

En regardant le journal de ce matin, Draco ne put s'empêcher de baisser les yeux vers son assiette pour éviter le regard de ses prétendus "amis". En effet, dans la Gazette des Sorciers, ils pouvaient voir écrit en gros et en gras, "Le mangemort et second de Vous-savez-qui, enfermé à Azkaban" et juste en dessous se trouvait la photographie de son pitoyable père en prison. À cette constatation, il laissa un reniflement de mépris lui échapper. Quelle honte pour sa famille. Il imaginait sans peine l'état dans lequel se trouvait sa mère en voyant ce titre. Sans oublier les murmures qu'elle entendrait en rendant visite à son mari à Azkaban.

Il ferma brusquement le torchon et le réduisit en cendre en espérant ne plus jamais voir cet article. Même si c'était fort peu probable que son souhait se réalise puisque Zabini était le maître des questions gênantes. Et le fait qu'il soit un Malfoy ne changeait strictement rien à cet état de fait.

Lorsqu'il devint progressivement tendu en sentant les regards sur lui et les murmures le hantaient, l'héritier de la grande famille de Sang-Pur braqua son regard de glace sur la seule personne qu'il jugeait responsable : Harry Potter. De toute évidence, celui-ci n'était pas retourné à Londres et son nez avait été réparé certainement par Loufoca puisqu'ils étaient arrivés ensemble. En fait, la seule preuve de son "agression" était le sang dégoulinant sur son visage et sur son t-shirt. Et pour lui, ce n'était pas suffisant. Ce satané fils de Sang-de-Bourbe était en train de nuire à sa prestigieuse famille et par sa faute, son père se retrouvait enfermé à Azkaban comme un vulgaire criminel et sa mère était en disgrâce face au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et lui, ce gryffondor sans manière et éducation, riait avec ses adorables amis comme si de rien n'était.

Ne pouvant plus supporter cet horrible spectacle, Draco se leva d'un bond et quitta la salle dans un envolement de cape, et ce, sans un regard pour son ennemi. Pourtant, son coeur rempli de haine ne l'oubliait pas. Et foi de Malfoy, le survivant payerait pour ses actes.

\- xXx - xXx - xXx - xXx - xXx -

Cela avait duré trois semaines. Trois longues semaines à le regarder se pavaner dans les couloirs tel un conquérant, à le regarder rigoler avec ses meilleurs amis comme pour le narguer, à le regarder respirer l'air libre alors que son père partageait son souffle avec celui de ces monstrueuses créatures, les détraqueurs. Et cette haine qui l'envahissait à chaque fois que ses yeux mercure tombaient sur lui, à chaque fois qu'il l'entendait plaisanter avec les gryffondors… Elle le dévorait peu à peu. Ainsi, depuis quelques temps, il mangeait et dormait très peu, se contentant du stricte minimum et se préoccupant que de la douleur qu'il provoquerait au Grand et Magnifique survivant.

De plus, la préparation de sa vengeance n'avait pas été aussi simple que sur le papier. Après tout, il avait dû réunir tous les ingrédients pour réaliser "Certe Vivere", une horrible potion de magie noire qui obligeait la victime à revivre toutes ses épreuves difficiles, peu importe qu'elles soient physiques ou morales. Et ceci, sous le nez et la barbe de son parrain, Severus Snape, qui était devenu au fil des jours de plus en plus suspicieux en le voyant "traîner" autour de sa si précieuse réserve. Malheureusement, cette mixture contenait, à elle-seule, une cinquantaine de composants. De ce fait, pour ne pas attirer trop les regards sur sa personne, Draco avait dû utiliser un peu de ses économies. Sinon, avec les éléments manquants, son parrain aurait très bien pu découvrir ce qu'il fabriquait.

Et maintenant, son projet était enfin terminé… Après de nombreuses tentatives et de grosses colères, il suffisait simplement de faire en sorte que Potty prenne la potion sans en laisser une seule goutte. Malheureusement, le serpentard ne pouvait pas le glisser dans son jus de citrouille du matin puisque la mixture possédait une couleur particulière et influencerait sans doute celle de son jus. Ainsi, il allait devoir trouver un autre moyen pour l'atteindre.

" _Rien de plus simple",_ songea Draco en affichant un rictus avant de rejoindre sa classe devant la salle de métamorphose.

\- xXx - xXx - xXx - xXx - xXx -

L'année venait à peine de commencer et Harry avait déjà gagné quatre heures de colle avec son professeur de potion, ce qui n'était pas vraiment étonnant. De sa première à sa cinquième année, il avait toujours été le seul collé dès son premier cours. Alors pourquoi ce serait différent cette année-là ? Le directeur de Serpentard aimait beaucoup trop l'humilier, l'insulter, lui faire vivre un enfer pour changer. ' _Comme ton oncle"_ , souffla sa conscience, ' _comme ta tante et ton cousin…"_

Avec un soupir agacé, Potter décida d'ignorer ses pensées dérangeantes et écouta l'écho du bruit de ses pas alors que sa baguette projetait un faible lumos autour de lui, faisant gémir de gêne les personnes présentes dans les tableaux. Sans faire attention à l'ombre qui le suivait, Harry continuait de marcher jusqu'au cachot en espérant que ses deux heures passeraient vite pour qu'il puisse retrouver la chaleur de son lit.

\- Decrescebat magicae, murmura une voix dans l'obscurité du couloir.

En entendant la formule, Harry se retourna brusquement vers la source du bruit, recueillant ainsi le faisceau lumineux qui sembla être aspiré par sa poitrine. Peu à peu, la lumière qui était déjà faible diminua jusqu'à disparaître totalement, plongeant un survivant paniqué dans le noir. Et bizarrement, la seule pensée qui traversa son esprit fut qu'il allait être en retard pour ses deux heures de colle. Du moins, jusqu'au murmure suivant :

\- Damnum visus.

Brusquement, son peu de vision disparut, le plongeant progressivement dans les ténèbres. Ce fut justement à cet instant précis, lorsqu'il voulut se mettre contre le mur comme dans son placard, qu'il sentit quelque chose percuter sa tête, l'assommant.

\- xXx - xXx - xXx - xXx - xXx -

 _Tic - Tac - Tic - Tac - Tic - Tac_

Dix minutes de retard. Ce gamin ne pouvait-il pas être une seule fois dans sa vie à l'heure ? Croyait-il que son professeur de potion était né pour attendre son honorable présence ?

Potter. Ce nom était définitivement une plaie, et ce, peu importe l'époque. Tel père, tel fils, comme disait le proverbe. Dans geste furieux, Severus fit apparaître un verre de liquide ambré avant de l'avaler cul sec. Il avait dû être maudit dans une vie antérieur pour devoir les supporter l'un après l'autre.

Par la suite, Snape se leva brusquement et quitta ses appartements dans une envolée de cape. Lorsque le directeur de serpentard le retrouverait, ce Gryffondor allait amèrement regretter de l'avoir fait attendre ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde. Ce fut ainsi que Severus commença à parcourir les couloirs de cet immense château à la recherche d'un gamin fuyard, le regard flamboyant de colère. Il alla d'abord demander des renseignements au portrait des rouges et or pour découvrir qu'Harry Potter avait quitté sa salle commune quinze minutes plus tôt pour aller à sa retenue. Avec un grognement, Snape fit le chemin inverse jusqu'à sa classe, sans résultat. Du moins, jusqu'à qu'il entende une respiration précipitée non loin de ses précieux cachots.

\- Mr Potter ? Questionna Severus de sa voix la plus froide. Sortez de votre cachette.

Le souffle s'arrêta brusquement, laissant le silence reprendre sa place dans le sombre couloir. Avec un soupir, le professeur de potion sortit sa baguette et éclaira le couloir. Tout d'abord, il ne vit rien et il pensa que peut-être, le fils de son ennemi avait mis sa cape. Cependant, il aperçut une ombre derrière l'une des statues se trouvant non loin de la salle commune des Serpentard.

\- Mr Potter ? Vous m'entendez ? Demanda l'homme en noir avec un mauvais pressentiment.

Il s'approcha lentement de la silhouette dissimulée et s'agenouilla à ses côtés avant d'orienter la baguette vers lui pour découvrir un horrible spectacle. Devant lui se trouvait un Harry Potter recouvert de sang des pieds à la tête. Ses vêtements étaient, quant à eux, déchirés de toutes parts et le Gryffondor semblait regarder dans le vide dans un état second. Il voulut approcher sa main de lui pour attirer son attention mais un gémissement l'arrêta, comme si l'enfant avait compris son intention.

\- Mais que vous est-il arrivé ? Murmura Severus.

* * *

Review ? Favoris ? Follow ? Vous avez aimé ?

Je vous dis à la prochaine : Bizouille !

 **Ps : h.t.t.p.s. : / / discord . gg / 9EcSmEe**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclamer** **:** Le monde et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas... Malheureusement !

 **Titre :** Certe Vivere

 **Résumé :** "Certe Vivere est une potion permettant de faire revivre à une personne ses épreuves physiques et morales. Ainsi, elle se manifeste par des crises de "souvenir". De plus, les personnes possédant des capacités en occlumencie auront tendance à souffrir plus que les autres." Et si Draco Malfoy faisait boire cette subtance à Potter, quelles en seraient les conséquences ?

 **Personnages :** Severus Snape / [Harry Potter / Luna Lovegood] / Draco Malfoy

 **Bêta :** _Mael Galant_ , qui a écrit une belle et magnifique fanfiction Harry Potter en cours... Malheureusement, ce méchant Québecois passe la publication de deux fois par mois à une fois par mois... Mais bon. Je ne peux pas dire grand chose comme je ne publie pas régulièrement !

 **Note :** À partir de maintenant et pour rassurer mes lecteurs, je vais poster mes avancées pour que vous sachiez où j'en suis dans toutes mes fanfictions !

 _\- La vengeance des Malfoy, chapitre 4 : Pas commencé_

 _\- Il ne faut pas mentir, chapitre 2 : En cours (2000 mots environ)_

 _\- Les 100 façons de dire "Je t'aime", chapitre 2 : En cours (1000 mots environ)_

 _\- Le coup du Destin, chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

 _\- Social Work, chapitre 7 : En cours (2000-3000 mots environ)_

 _\- J'aurai mon indépendance, chapitre 6 : En cours d'écriture par Noyr Desyre_

* * *

 **Certe Vivere**

* * *

Chapitre 1

* * *

 _\- Mais que vous est-il arrivé ? Murmura Severus._

À cette question, Harry poussa un gémissement pitoyable en se cognant la tête contre le mur à plusieurs reprises, voulant oublier définitivement ce qu'il avait subi, ce qu'on lui avait fait endurer pendant seulement quelques minutes mais qui lui avait semblé être des heures. Lorsqu'il voulut percuter une nouvelle fois la pierre sans tenir compte de la douleur provoquée, une main amortie l'impacte, le faisant gémir de désespoir.

\- Mr Potter, souffla la voix du maître des potions avec une patiente surprenante, calmez-vous, regardez-moi et prenez ma main.

En entendant le verbe "regarder", un rire amer franchit ses lèvres. Il aimerait tellement voir les cheveux gras du directeur de Serpentard, ses robes lugubres possédant une centaine de bouton à elle seule, ses regards haineux… Oui, il préférait voir tout ça que d'être plongé dans le noir. Harry la sentait cette sensation familière, celle d'être perdu. Comme quand il était petit et enfermé dans son placard, le brun cherchait la sortie. Généralement, il arrivait à trouver la grille et restait accroché à elle jusqu'à que sa tante vienne l'ouvrir mais là… dans ces ténèbres, il n'y avait rien pour s'accrocher, il lui semblait glisser sur une paroie sans fin. Perdu et seul, le survivant serrait ses bras autour de lui, espérant ressentir un peu de chaleur, n'importe quoi tant que ça lui enlevait ce grand vide.

\- M'entendez-vous monsieur Potter ? Questionna patiemment la voix grave de son professeur.

\- Oui, murmura pitoyable Harry en se tassant contre la statue.

\- Alors prenez ma main que je vous aide à sortir de là, vous avez impérativement besoin de soin, souffla Snape.

Avec un souffle tremblant, Harry tendit sa main face à lui, espérant rencontrer celle de son vis-à-vis, mais rien, si ce n'était encore ce vide. Alors aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue, il la ramena vers lui sans réussir à retenir les larmes qui ne demandaient à couler depuis le début de cet enfer. Certes, il avait sans doute connu pire chez ses moldus mais… Poudlard était sa maison. Alors se rendre compte que finalement, même chez soi, rien n'était sûr, qu'il pouvait souffrir autant qu'avec son oncle, c'était douloureux, ça faisait bien plus mal que le doloris.

"Où est chez moi ?", s'interrogea-t-il alors que les larmes ne cessaient de couler, silencieusement.

Et sans savoir pourquoi, Severus fut choqué par cette vision, bien plus que face aux traces de sang et de coups. Ce qu'il avait devant lui, ce n'était pas son Potter, le fier et arrogant petit Survivant qui se pavanait dans les couloirs, le sourire aux lèvres. Non, ce n'était qu'un gamin de seize ans qui était perdu, qui était résigné à être seul et qui pleurait sans bruit, ni grimace, comme si l'eau coulait d'elle même. Et sans le vouloir, l'image d'un garçon aux cheveux noirs, allongé dans son lit alors que les gouttes cascadaient sur son visage, lui revint en mémoire, se superposant sur celle de son élève détesté.

\- Ne voyez-vous pas ma main Mr Potter ? Demanda Severus en laissant sa main planer dans le vide.

\- Non, répondit la voix rauque du Gryffondor. Je ne vois que du noir… Et… Et je crois que je me noie.

Délicatement, le professeur de potion prit la main de son élève, le faisant brusquement sursauter. Mais lorsque celui-ci se rendit compte que ce n'était que lui, sa main se serra douloureusement autour de la sienne.

\- Je… Je l'ai trouvé professeur, souffla doucement le brun.

\- Qu'avez-vous trouvé Mr Potter ? Questionna Severus.

\- L'endroit où m'accrocher, répondit Harry en fixant ce qu'il imaginait être les obsidiennes de Snape. Comme dans mon placard…

Visiblement, Harry Potter était en état de choc à en juger par son calme presque surnaturel et ses paroles incohérentes. Les sourcils froncés sous la concentration, Severus se demanda s'il devait amener le rouge et or à l'infirmerie. Pompom n'aurait pas forcément le temps de s'en occuper et le brun resterait seul dans son lit, les yeux dans les vagues. Il pourrait éventuellement l'amener chez le directeur, mais il était trop tard pour cela. De plus, Albus était un vieil homme et devait sans aucun doute avoir besoin de sommeil, surtout avec ses nombreux voyages à l'extérieur du château. Avec un soupir, Snape sut que ce serait encore à lui de s'en occuper. Au moins pour ce soir…

\- Pouvez-vous vous lever Mr Potter ? Interrogea le potionniste.

\- Oui.

Ainsi, le maître des potions l'aida à se redresser en le tirant vers lui tout en le guidant pour éviter qu'il percute la statue. Une fois debout, Severus vit que les dégâts étaient encore plus importants qu'il ne le pensait au premier abord. En effet, le corps du brun était méconnaissable. À l'oeil nu, le mage pouvait voir des traces de strangulation, des coupures, des ecchymoses en formation, des brûlures et encore, Harry portait son uniforme. Le directeur de Serpentard n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'il verrait en enlevant ses vêtements. C'était d'ailleurs miraculeux que son élève soit encore sur ses deux jambes. En gardant toujours la main chaude dans la sienne, son professeur le guida jusqu'à ses appartements, même si Harry put remarquer que le potionniste marchait beaucoup plus lentement que d'habitude.

\- Nous sommes devant la porte de mes appartements Mr Potter, informa patiemment Severus. Étant trop tard pour contacter ou aller voir qui que ce soit, vous dormirez dans ma chambre le temps d'une nuit.

Discrètement, le professeur souffla le mot de passe une fois qu'il fut sûr qu'Harry ait compris puis rentra dans son sanctuaire tout en évitant au Gryffondor de trébucher sur le tapis ou encore de se prendre la table. Celui-ci, qui était silencieux depuis le début du trajet, essayait vainement d'imaginer à quoi ressemblait le lieu où habitait Snape.

\- Monsieur ? Souffla timidement Harry. Vous pourriez… Vous pourriez me décrir vos appartements, s'il vous plaît ?

Le silence fut long et pesant pour le survivant qui ne savait plus où se mettre. C'était pourtant évident que son professeur allait l'envoyer paître, ou du moins l'ignorer. En se traitant mentalement d'imbécile, Harry essaya de récupérer sa main mais celle du directeur des Serpentard était fermement serrée autour de la sienne.

\- Les murs sont gris claire, commença Snape, hésitant, d'une voix guindée. Sur votre droite, il y a une grande cheminée avec des cadres photos. Non loin de celle-ci se trouvent deux bibliothèques de livres de potion avec en face une gigantesque table en bois massif. De l'autre côté de la pièce se trouve mon bureau où je corrige mes copies. À la droite de mon bureau, il y a la porte menant à ma classe et non loin de celle-ci, celle menant à ma chambre. Dans ma chambre, il se trouve qu'il y a également une porte menant à ma salle de douche.

\- Merci, murmura Harry, les yeux dans les vagues, légèrement ému par l'effort de son professeur.

Avec un hochement de tête inutile, l'espion amena l'élu vers le canapé où il l'obligea à s'asseoir avant de rejoindre son fauteuil, près du feu. Face à lui, le gryffondor baissa la tête vers ses genoux, serra davantage ses bras autour de lui et resta ainsi sans bouger d'un seul millimètre. Avant de le soigner, Severus devait savoir qui était le responsable de ceci puisque le potionniste comptait bien donner une fiole de potion de sommeil sans rêve à Potter. Après tout, le repos était un facteur primordial dans la guérison.

\- Je dois savoir qui a fait ça Mr Potter, exigea Snape d'une voix calme mais néanmoins ferme.

\- Je ne peux pas vous le dire, répondit simplement Harry en se recroquevillant davantage sur lui-même.

\- Et pourquoi cela ? Interrogea le directeur de Serpentard.

\- Il a fait en sorte… Que je ne puisse pas, expliqua le rouge et or avec hésitation.

En entendant cela, le maître des potions retient un grognement de frustration. Pour l'instant, tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que l'agresseur était forcément un résident de Poudlard, sans doute un élève. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas encore présumer de ceci, donc les professeurs n'étaient pas à exclure.

\- Que vous a-t-il fait ? Questionna alors Snape en mettant la question de la personne responsable de cotée. Peut-être préférez-vous me montrer ?

Tendu, Harry commença à se gratter discrètement les bras, secouant la tête de gauche à droite en laissant échapper de temps à autre des paroles incompréhensibles. Voyant que la situation commençait peu à peu à dégénérer, Snape agrippa les mains pour les empêcher de continuer le massacre. En effet, le grattement qui était anodin était devenu bien plus… agressif, allant jusqu'à déchirer la peau. En retenant un juron, l'homme se résolue à rester penché vers son élève - position plutôt inconfortable compte tenu son âge - pour lui tenir les mains, l'empêchant ainsi de se blesser. En étant aussi proche du Gryffondor, l'enseignant put enfin comprendre les marmonnements de son vis-à-vis :

\- Je veux que ça parte, je veux que ça parte, répéta régulièrement celui-ci en essayant de se défaire de l'emprise de l'espion.

\- Qu'est-ce qui doit partir ? Demanda sur le même ton Snape en caressant aussi tendrement qu'il le pouvait le dos de ses mains.

\- Ses mains, je veux qu'elles partent, je veux… Je veux que ça s'arrête, murmura piteusement le brun. S'il vous plaît.

Brusquement, Severus devint aussi crispé que son élève, comprenant, ou du moins, pensant comprendre ce qui se cachait derrière cette litanie. En observant le fils de Lily malgré la grande quantité de sang le recouvrant, il put voir des traces de suçon dans le cou, des ecchymoses de main sur les épaules fragiles de Harry, des traces de morsure. Et une rage puissante envahit le corps du professeur des potions en voyant la confirmation de sa pensée. "J'ai échoué Lily, j'ai échoué", songea tristement et rageusement Severus. Mais ce n'était pas l'heure de se morfondre, il devait s'occuper d'Harry comme il ne l'avait jamais fait pour personne.

\- Je vais vous amener à votre lit pour vous soigner, informa Snape d'une voix légèrement tremblante pour ceux qui le connaissaient. Au moins sommairement pour que vous puissiez dormir. Évidemment, il est inutile de préciser que demain et certainement pendant un très long moment, vous n'aurez pas cours. J'en informerai mes collègues.

Ne pouvant visiblement pas parler sans fondre en larme, Harry montra qu'il avait compris d'un hochement de tête et se laissa guider jusqu'à la chambre que Severus lui décrivit tout aussi précisément que le salon. Devant lui se trouvait un lit à deux places avec des draps noirs et deux tables de nuit en bois massif de chaque côté. Autrement, il n'y avait qu'une simple armoire pour mettre ses affaires ainsi que la fameuse porte menant à la salle de douche.

Toujours aussi précautionneux, Severus l'aida à se coucher puis sortit sa baguette d'ébène :

\- Je dois vous enlever vos vêtements Mr Potter pour voir l'étendue des blessures.

Aussitôt, la respiration de son élève s'accéléra alors que les larmes recommençaient à couler et qu'il se disait de nouveaux des paroles sans queue ni tête. Avec un murmure d'excuse, le professeur de potion l'endormit d'un sortilège pour pouvoir le soigner correctement. Ainsi, l'homme lança un sortilège de diagnostic et fixa le parchemin qui venait d'apparaître, attendant la longue liste de blessure.

 **Diagnostic de patient : Harry James Potter**

 _\- Malnutrition_

 _\- Amiantose_

 _\- Anémie_

 _\- Perte importante de sang_

 _\- Lésion de la rétine_

 _\- Poumon droit perforé_

 _\- Cinq côtes cassés_

 _\- Entorse à la cheville_

 _\- Épaule déboitée_

 _\- Coupures_

 _\- Brûlures_

Après avoir laissé échapper un soupire tremblant face au résultat du sortilège, il commença son "travail", sachant qu'il n'était pas prêt d'avoir terminé. En effet, il eut raison puisque cela dura deux longues heures et à la fin, il se trouvait recouvert de sang alors que Harry ressemblait maintenant à une momie. Fatigué, Severus décida d'aller se coucher, ne pouvant plus rien faire pour le jeune homme à l'heure actuelle, si ce n'était attendre.

Ainsi, le potionniste prit une oreiller et une couverture avant d'aller dans son salon et de s'effondrer sur son canapé. Perturbé, Snape prit le temps de méditer, comme chaque soir, pour vider son esprit et renforcer ses barrières. Ainsi, dix minutes plus tard, le professeur de poudlard se sentait nettement mieux et il put s'endormir tranquillement, sans aucune pensée pour la personne dans sa chambre, ni même pour sa Lys.

\- xXx - xXx - xXx - xXx - xXx -

Malheureusement, sa nuit ne fut pas longue et des cris, à peine quelques heures plus tard, brisèrent le silence de ses appartements. L'esprit en alerte, Severus se redressa aussitôt, la baguette à la main, et se précipita dans sa chambre. Cependant, lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il se figea aussitôt :

L'enfant souffrait énormément, se tortillant pour échapper à un ennemi invisible alors que les larmes et la sueur recouvraient son visage. Ses mains, tremblantes, s'agrippaient aux draps comme une moule à son rocher. En s'approchant du garçon, il remarqua un détail qui le surprit alors qu'un mauvais pressentiment le prenait à la gorge. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, fixés au plafond. En bref, rien d'étonnant pour un aveugle, si ce n'était la couleur presque surnaturelle qu'avait son regard. Il n'était plus vert comme des émeraude mais noir, presque comme les siens.

Et en le voyant ainsi, le professeur comprit le véritable problème de Mr Potter. Son agresseur lui avait fait avaler la potion Certe Vivere, ce qui n'était clairement pas un travail accessible à un débutant. "On peut donc enlever Londubat et les trois quarts des Gryffondors" souffla sarcastiquement une voix dans sa tête. Mais au lieu de laisser un sourire en coin apparaître sur son visage, celui-ci devint plus grave. Ce n'était pas une potion à prendre à la légère, c'était une véritable plaie inventée au Moyen-Âge par des hérétiques qui croyaient que vivre à nouveau les épreuves de notre vie purgeait notre âme. Cependant, quand le sujet soumis à cette… torture avait eu plus de difficultés que n'importe quel adolescent, c'était encore pire. De ce fait, les phases de transe apparaissaient au hasard, sans aucune logique, et l'individu ressentait tous les sentiments et les douleurs qui l'avait envahi à ce moment là.

Et bien évidemment, cette potion n'avait aucun antidote, si ce n'était le temps...

\- Sirius, gémit piteusement Harry, interrompant les pensées de Severus.

"Par Merlin !", jura mentalement Snape en se retenant de grogner de rage. Il fallait évidemment que la première "vision" choisisse ce moment-là en particulier. Frustré et furieux, le professeur s'assit dans une chaise qu'il fit apparaître d'un geste brusque de la baguette et tint la main de son élève, et ce, durant toute la nuit, murmurant de temps à autre des paroles de réconfort, sans se rendre compte que sa deuxième main était plongée dans les cheveux d'ébène d'Harry Potter.

 _"Le réveil va être difficile…"_ , songea l'espion avec une grimace.

* * *

Review ? Favoris ? Follow ? Vous avez aimé ?

Je vous dis à la prochaine : Bizouille !

 **Ps : Rejoignez le discord des fanfictionneurs en suivant ce lien : h.t.t.p.s. : / / discord . gg / 9EcSmEe**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclamer** **:** Le monde et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas... Malheureusement !

 **Titre :** Certe Vivere

 **Résumé :** "Certe Vivere est une potion permettant de faire revivre à une personne ses épreuves physiques et morales. Ainsi, elle se manifeste par des crises de "souvenir". De plus, les personnes possédant des capacités en occlumencie auront tendance à souffrir plus que les autres." Et si Draco Malfoy faisait boire cette subtance à Potter, quelles en seraient les conséquences ?

 **Personnages :** Severus Snape / [Harry Potter / Luna Lovegood] / Draco Malfoy

 **Bêta :** _Mael Galant_ , qui a écrit une belle et magnifique fanfiction Harry Potter en cours... Malheureusement, ce méchant Québecois passe la publication de deux fois par mois à une fois par mois... Mais bon. Je ne peux pas dire grand chose comme je ne publie pas régulièrement !

 **Note :**

À partir de maintenant et pour rassurer mes lecteurs, je vais poster mes avancées pour que vous sachiez où j'en suis dans toutes mes fanfictions !

 _\- La vengeance des Malfoy, chapitre 7 : Pas commencé_

 _\- Il ne faut pas mentir, chapitre 2 : En cours (2000 mots environ)_

 _\- Les 100 façons de dire "Je t'aime", chapitre 2 : En cours (1000 mots environ)_

 _\- Le coup du Destin, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

 _\- Social Work, chapitre 7 : En cours (2000-3000 mots environ)_

 _\- J'aurai mon indépendance, chapitre 6 : Pas commencé_

 _\- La prise en charge, chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

 _\- Certe Vivere, chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

 _\- Echec et Mat, chapitre 1 : En cours (1000-2000 mots environ)_

 _\- Une mission pour l'éternité, chapitre 2 : En scénario_

 _\- Retour à la réalité, chapitre 2 : En cours (1000 mots environ)_

 _\- La Douleur, ensemble, chapitre 2 : En cours (1000 mots environ)_

 _\- Une situation inattendue, chapitre 1 : En cours (200-500 mots environ)_

 _\- Être un bon fils, chapitre 1 : Pas commencé_

* * *

 **Certe Vivere**

* * *

Chapitre 2

* * *

Cela aurait dû être facile… Il n'aurait pas dû trembler comme une feuille en retournant dans son dortoir. Il n'aurait pas dû avoir le souffle court ni même des palpitations. Il ne devrait pas regarder de tous les côtés comme si un Auror allait sortir d'un coin sombre pour l'arrêter. Après tout, il était mangemort maintenant, plus un simple élève de Serpentard.

Malgré cela, il continuait d'agir comme le gamin qu'il était avant, comme un pleurnichard, un lâche qui pourrait encore compter sur son père pour régler tous ses problèmes.

Mais c'était terminé. Cette époque où être Malfoy signifiait encore quelque chose était révolue.

\- Draco ? Où étais-tu passé ? questionna Pansy, inquiète, lorsqu'il passa les portes de la salle commune.

Mais comme tous les autres, il l'ignora en essayant de cacher ses mains rouges de sang dans ses manches,tout en tâchant de contrôler ses tremblements. Pâle comme la mort, Draco passa donc devant eux pour ensuite s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Aussitôt que la porte fut fermée à clé, le blond appuya son front contre elle en prenant de grandes inspirations tout en détachant sa cravate et déboutonnant le haut de sa chemise avec des mouvements frénétiques.

\- Respire, murmura le futur Lord à lui-même. Tu as fait ce que tu devais faire pour ta famille… Tu les as vengés.

Mécaniquement et avec un pas incertain, il se dirigea jusqu'au lavabo en refusant de lever la tête vers le miroir. Peu importe l'état de ses cheveux ou la pâleur de sa peau, il ne devait pas lever les yeux. Il devait… Il devait se laver les mains. Dans un état second, il fit couler l'eau et regarda le sang de Potter s'écouler entre ses doigts et s'éclaircir peu à peu. Avec une mine dégoûtée, le Serpentard prit le savon et frotta de toutes ses forces, irritant sa peau délicate. Mais il n'en avait que faire. Draco voulait juste que ça disparaisse, il ne voulait pas avoir de sang sur les mains. Non… Mais ce liquide carmin avait séché durant le trajet, devenant une seconde peau, s'accrochant à lui, le dévorant doucement mais aussi sûrement qu'un acide.

Les mains tremblantes, il sentit les premières larmes glisser sur ses joues. Alors Malfoy Junior ne put s'empêcher de lever aussitôt la tête, plongeant son regard dans des mercure terrifiées. Comme il l'avait imaginé, ses cheveux étaient en désordre, sa peau avait un teint maladif et ses vêtements, surtout ses bas étaient mal mis… sans parler des gouttes d'eau sur ses joues. La dernière fois qu'il les avait vues couler, Draco avait quatre ans et son père venait de l'enfermer dans l'un des cachots pour lui "apprendre" à ne pas le défier. Alors les revoir sur son visage, le choqua bien plus que ce sang impur.

… Il pleurait pour avoir fait du mal à Potter.

Devant l'ironie de ce constat, un rire fou, si semblable à celui de sa tante, passa la barrière de ses lèvres, se mêlant à ses larmes tandis qu'il se laissait tomber par terre, en se roulant en boule sur la pierre froide. Il pleurait pour avoir torturé Saint Potter, il pleurait pour… pour… pour avoir violé Potter, il pleurait pour ce temps. Ce temps où on ne faisait que se bousculer dans les couloirs et s'insulter. Ce temps où les mangemorts n'étaient encore qu'un mythe. Mais il riait également... de fatigue, de désespoir, de folie.

\- Putain, sanglota le blond. Je… Je suis…

Mais comme à son habitude, il n'arrivait pas à dire ces trois petits mots. Même en étant seul dans une salle de bain, dans un état pitoyable, il n'arrivait pas à les laisser sortir de sa bouche.

\- Potter… Je… Je…

Pitoyable.

 **\- xXx - xXx - xXx - xXx - xXx -**

Presque inconsciemment, Severus avait imaginé pouvoir laisser Potter dans sa chambre tout seul, afin de pouvoir assurer ses cours comme d'habitude. Mais maintenant, en voyant ce Gryffondor, en entendant ses sanglots et ses plaintes, le professeur se dit qu'il était juste un idiot, un inconscient ou bien un monstre. À moins que ce soit la fatigue qui lui fasse dire - ou du moins penser - de pareilles bêtises...

En effet, durant la nuit, ou du moins, les heures qui restaient, l'espion n'avait pas lâché la main de l'enfant, lui murmurant de temps à autre des paroles de réconfort tout en se demandant quand ce cauchemar se terminerait. Quand, enfin, les cris et les convulsions s'arrêteraient… Et maintenant, il était 7h30 du matin et ses cours commençaient dans trente minutes.

Severus allait donc devoir prévenir Albus des événements de cette nuit, de l'état de son précieux survivant et demander sa journée, même plusieurs journées. Le fait qu'une potion aussi dangereuse que la Certe Vivere avait été donnée à Potter changeait la donne. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se contenter de le reléguer à l'infirmière du château. N'étant plus étudiée depuis longtemps, Severus était le seul capable de pouvoir trouver un remède ou du moins une potion pour soulager les souffrances du rouge et or jusqu'à que celle-ci finisse d'agir.

Mais pour cela, il allait devoir lâcher cette main chaude pour appeler son employeur par cheminette… mais il n'y arrivait pas. Aussi étrange que cela pouvait être, le professeur avait l'impression qu'il pouvait l'aider en le tenant ainsi, le soutenir dans ces nouvelles épreuves. Pourtant, Snape savait que c'était impossible à cause de la potion, qu'il était enfermé dans son mauvais souvenir, hermétique à ses attentions. Mais il restait là, dans un silence entrecoupé de hurlements de terreur, de larmes... priant pour la fin de tout ceci.

\- Ça va aller Potter, souffla distraitement Severus, les yeux dans le vague. Je vous le promets.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas l'adolescent se calmer brusquement, ni son torse devenir immobile.

 **\- xXx - xXx - xXx - xXx - xXx -**

\- Potter n'est pas là, souffla Blaise à Draco.

\- Merci Zabini, je ne suis pas aveugle, répondit en retour le blond, plongeant presque sa tête dans sa tasse de thé dans l'espoir de devenir invisible.

C'était la première chose qu'il avait vue en entrant dans la grande salle : l'absence de Saint Potter. Ça et la mine inquiète de ses prétendus amis. Évidemment, c'était logique, vu l'état dans lequel il l'avait laissé hier soir… Aussitôt que cette pensée traversa son esprit torturé par le stress et le dégoût de lui-même, le tremblement presque invisible de ses mains reprit. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette attente, il devait savoir comment allait le Gryffondor, il avait besoin de savoir s'il était… mort ou pas, dans ce couloir sombre. Peut-être que personne ne l'avait encore retrouvé ? Après tout, Dumbledore était toujours aussi souriant… Et lui n'était pas en prison. Certes, il avait fait en sorte que Potter ne puisse pas prononcer son prénom, mais personne ne pouvait l'empêcher de réagir en le voyant, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Est-ce que tu vas enfin me dire ce que tu as fait hier soir ou pas ? cingla finalement son ami, sans doute vexé de sa précédente remarque et fatigué de son silence.

C'était un miracle que sa tasse ne se soit pas encore brisée dans ses mains. Ou que la tête de Blaise soit encore sur son socle. Ce fut en fusillant son ami du regard qu'il remarqua également que son parrain n'était pas là, ce qui était exceptionnel en soi puisque celui-ci était toujours présent et détestait le retard. Peut-être…

\- Je dois y aller, dit-il à Zabini en quittant la salle précipitamment, ne prenant pas la peine d'attendre sa réponse.

D'un pas rapide, Draco s'enfonça rapidement dans les profondeurs de Poudlard en évitant les couloirs les plus fréquentés pour aller vers la salle de classe où il avait abandonné Potter. Mais lorsqu'il fut devant celle-ci, la main sur la poignée, il s'arrêta brusquement. Que dirait-il si Potter était encore là ? S'il était réveillé ? Le coeur battant, il se recula précipitamment jusqu'à que son dos rencontre le mur derrière lui, le faisant sursauter. Aussi brusquement qu'il était arrivé, il s'enfuit en courant, ignorant son envie de faire demi-tour, son envie de voir si Potter était là, s'il allait bien.

 **\- xXx - xXx - xXx - xXx - xXx -**

Caressant toujours la main de son élève dans un réconfort silencieux, Severus se demanda si son élève pouvait survivre à ces nouvelles épreuves. Comme pour s'en assurer, il toucha le poignet de Potter, ne pouvant s'empêcher de vérifier qu'il était bel et bien vivant. Cependant, au lieu de trouver un pouls battant à tout rompre, il ne trouva rien si ce n'était un grand vide. Les sourcils froncés par l'anxiété, Severus remarqua enfin le silence inquiétant de sa chambre et redressa brusquement la tête pour braquer son regard fatigué sur l'enfant étendu dans son lit.

D'abord paralysé par la peur, ses yeux suivirent sa silhouette, découvrant un corps calme, bien loin des convulsions qu'il avait eues pendant la nuit. Mais le professeur de potions vit également cette poitrine immobile, la poitrine complètement immobile de son élève.

Aussitôt et sans perdre un seul instant, le professeur s'assit sur le bord de son lit, donnant potion sur potion au Gryffondor en l'aidant à avaler sans prendre la peine de réfléchir. Lorsqu'il eut fini de lui faire avaler ses mixtures, Severus dût se résoudre à faire une chose qu'il haïssait au plus haut point : attendre.

\- C'est le moment de vous montrer têtu, Potter, souffla Severus tandis qu'il tenait toujours la main du rouge et or.

Des secondes interminables s'enchaînèrent plus lentement que des heures, ponctuées par le bruit incessant de l'horloge du salon. La mâchoire crispée par le doute, ses onyx ne quittaient pas le visage désormais pâle d'Harry Potter, comme si l'intensité de son regard allait le réveiller. Mais rien n'y faisait. Il était toujours là, étendu, … mort ? Mais avant que Severus ne puisse ne serait-ce que réaliser ce qu'il avait face à lui,le Gryffondor ouvrit en grand la bouche, prenant enfin une grande bouffée d'air. Secrètement soulagé, l'espion serra davantage la main qu'il tenait dans la sienne tandis que la tension quittait son corps. Cependant, son élève étant encore perdu, son premier réflexe à ce contact fut de se défendre, de détacher sa main de la sienne et de mettre ses bras devant lui dans l'espoir de parer le plus de coups possible. .

\- Monsieur Potter, c'est le professeur Snape, souffla doucement celui-ci en s'éloignant de l'enfant.

\- Je l'ai vu… Je sais que je l'ai vu, répondit simplement celui-ci en se roulant en boule sur le lit malgré la douleur.

\- Écoutez-moi, tenta de l'interrompre le directeur de Serpentard.

\- Je ne suis pas fou ! Il… Il était là, devant le voile. Je le sais… J'ai tout ressenti. Je ne suis pas fou. Vous devez me croire...

\- Evidemment que vous n'êtes pas fou, siffla en retour Snape, fatigué de voir que son élève - étonnamment - ne l'écoutait pas. Vos hallucinations sont dues à une potion que vous a fait absorber votre agresseur. Celle-ci a pour but de vous faire revivre chaque épreuve. Vous ressentirez les émotions, les douleurs physiques… La potion agit de manière aléatoire et vous plonge dans une sorte de transe, jusqu'à la fin du "souvenir".

Le silence envahit de nouveau la chambre alors qu'Harry essayait de comprendre ce que cela signifiait. Revivre une vie remplie à ras-bord de malheur… Il ferma fortement les yeux en mettant les mains de chaque côté de sa tête tout en la secouant de gauche à droite, refusant cette réalité. Sans le savoir, les larmes s'étaient mises à couler à flot sur ses joues pâles. Non… Ce n'était pas possible.

\- Vous devez vous calmer et dormir, véritablement dormir au moins une heure ou deux, ordonna l'espion d'une voix claire.

\- Vous ne comprenez pas, souffla Potter, je ne peux pas revivre tout ça…

Avant qu'il ne puisse commencer à paniquer, Severus posa sa main sur son bras, le paralysant plus sûrement qu'un stupéfix. Plantant ses onyx dans les émeraude terrifiées, le Serpentard dit d'une voix remplie de confiance :

\- Je suis sûr que vous y arriverez...

Un début de sourire apparut sur le visage de Potter, qui essaya de le fixer malgré son handicap.

\- Après tout, les nuisibles, c'est dur à tuer, termina Snape avec sarcasme.

Avant de disparaître aussi vite qu'il était venu.

 **\- xXx - xXx - xXx - xXx - xXx -**

Une fois Potter endormi malgré ses maigres résistances, Severus mit rapidement une alarme sur son lit avant de quitter sa chambre, en direction de sa cheminée. Sans prendre la peine de se rendre un minimum présentable, le professeur de Potions prit la poudre de cheminette et prononça sa destination d'une voix claire :

\- Bureau du Directeur

L'heure de la discussion avait sonné.

* * *

Review ? Favoris ? Follow ? Vous avez aimé ?

Je vous dis à la prochaine : Bizouille !


End file.
